1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supply technology, and more particularly to a single-board power supply structure and a method for providing power supply.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, with the increasing complexity of single-board of communication products, more and more paths for supplying power to a single-board chip on a single board emerge, which results in an increasingly complicated single-board power supply structure. Currently, because single-board power supplies for the communication products commonly employ the analog power supply, various types of single-board analog converters are required to perform voltage and current conversions related to the operations of the single-board power supplies. At present, there are two familiar power input modes for the single-board for the communication products. One is to input a power supply into a single board after a low bus voltage of 12 V, 5 V, or 3.3 V is obtained through the conversion of a preceding-stage power supply converter. The other mode is based on a commonly single-board system with a bus voltage of 48 V, i.e. to directly input a bus voltage of 48 V into a single board.
Power supply structures in the prior art are briefly described below based on the above two power supply input modes.
Prior Art 1:
FIG. 1 shows a power supply structure of Prior Art 1. The single-board power supply structure in FIG. 1 includes analog non-isolated DC/DC converters 11, 12, 13 and a single-board chip 14. The analog non-isolated DC/DC converters 11, 12, and 13 are analog non-isolated DC/DC converters or analog non-isolated linear DC/DC converters. When the single-board chip 14 needs a low bus voltage of 12 V, 5 V, or 3.3 V, the low bus voltage of 12 V, 5 V, or 3.3 V obtained through the conversion of a preceding-stage power supply converter can be directly employed. When the single-board chip 14 requires other voltages, the low bus voltage of 12 V, 5 V, or 3.3 V has to be converted into a desired voltage of the single-board chip 14 by the analog non-isolated DC/DC converters 11, 12, and 13.
Prior Art 2:
FIG. 2 shows a power supply structure of Prior Art 2. The single-board power supply structure in FIG. 2 includes analog non-isolated DC/DC converters 21, 22, and 23, a single-board chip 24, and an analog isolated DC/DC converter 25. The analog non-isolated DC/DC converters 21, 22, and 23 are analog non-isolated DC/DC converters or analog non-isolated linear DC/DC converters. In practice, a bus voltage of 48 V is converted into a low bus voltage of 12 V, 5 V, or 3.3 V by the analog isolated DC/DC converter 25. When the single-board chip 24 needs a low bus voltage of 12 V, 5 V, or 3.3 V, the low bus voltage of 12 V, 5 V, or 3.3 V is directly employed. When the single-board chip 24 requires other voltages, the low bus voltage of 12 V, 5 V, or 3.3 V has to be converted into a required voltage of the single-board chip by the analog non-isolated DC/DC converters or the analog non-isolated linear DC/DC converters 21, 22, and 23.
When the single board has sequence requirements on input currents, a complex sequence control generally needs to be additionally performed. The principle of a sequence control is shown in FIG. 3. Referring to FIG. 3, sequence control drive signals are usually generated by a sequence control chip. The sequence control drive signals can respectively control MOS transistor power drive amplifiers 305, 306, 307, and 308 to enter a turn-on or cut-off state, so as to implement a sequence control on currents input to a single-board chip 313.
In order to protect a device from being damaged due to factors such as overvoltage, the converted voltage and current input to the single-board chip 313 need to be effectively monitored, so as to be adjusted based on monitoring. Because an analog non-isolated DC/DC converter usually can only perform a voltage and current conversion and cannot effectively monitor signals such as voltage and current, the monitoring is generally performed by an upper-layer machine capable of monitoring the voltage and current alone. However, the monitoring capability of the upper-layer machine is limited. For example, when an overvoltage situation occurs, and the upper-layer machine fails to respond in time, the DC/DC converter may not timely and effectively controlled to buck. Thereby, the single-board chip 313 is often damaged due to overvoltage.
Obviously, the current single-board power supply structures in the communication systems have the following problems.
1. With the increasing complexity of the single board, the voltage required by the single board becomes more and more complicated. As such, a single board needs various types of analog converters that cannot be uniformly managed.
2. Because the monitoring capability of the upper-layer machine over the voltage and current is limited, the single-board chip cannot be timely and effectively protected.
3. When the single-board voltage has complex sequence requirements, a specialized sequence control chip is needed for additionally performing a complex sequence control.